Entities execute millions of transactions throughout each day. Each executed transaction must be recorded and stored in order to accurately preserve the executed transaction. These transactions are typically recorded and stored in a data center.
Because disasters, such as floods, fires or electrical outages, may occur at a data center at any time, the data stored at a given data center may be replicated at one or more disaster recovery centers. Disaster recovery centers may store copies of the stored data, and may be accessed in the event that data becomes unavailable at the data center. It should be noted that access to and/or data retrieval from disaster recovery centers may be difficult, time-consuming, expensive and/or otherwise complicated. Because data recovery from a disaster recovery center may be difficult to execute, it may be desirable to maintain duplicate data within the data center itself in the event that a disaster recovery can be performed at the data center itself. Therefore, in the event that a portion of a data center goes offline or becomes unavailable, a copy of the unavailable data may be accessible. It may also be desirable to investigate the cause of the outage at the data center in an attempt to respond to the data center outage.
It may be further desirable to leverage edge computing devices within the data center to maintain and/or restore a data center. It would be further desirable for the edge computing devices to detect outages as well as remediate the detected outages at the data center.